spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Space Adventures Wiki
442544-SLIDER.jpg|Sigma's Destruction|link=http://spacepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_on_Sigma#Effects|linktext=Sigma, once the mighty hub of the galaxy, has been obliterated by Evoknights. Elrian_Security - SLIDER.jpg|New Home, New Peace?|link=http://spacepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Station_2|linktext=Despite the possession of a new home, the human race is still deep in unrest. ISU SLIDER.jpg|Violence on Gertragia|link=http://spacepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Gertragia|linktext=Gertragia has exploded into a bloody civil war. Who will win, the Loyalists, or the Rebels? 702px-Blackhole.jpg|Characters of SA|link=http://spacepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=View the full list of the characters of Space Adventures by clicking here. Welcome to Spacepedia Space Adventures is an intermediate science fiction RP. Set in the nineties of the 36th century, the story takes place in an unknown galaxy filled with fifteen planets, each with a multitude of alien wildlife and people. In the year 3587, aliens called the Evoknights invaded Earth, destroying and killing everything in sight ruthlessly. Without hope of survival, ten ships were made and as quickly as the desperate people of Earth could. Some booked tickets for their beloved children and supplied ships with their best in medicine, engineering, communications, and other crucial people to creating a new civilization wherever they would end up.We're an active RP site that is open to all new members. Our plot revolves laregely around the amount of stranded kids struggling to survive in the new alien world. Here in Space Adventures, members can create their own alien species and planets to futhure expand our mysterious galaxy. With the ability to make organizations, figureheads, rulers, and citizens of all types, our member's can shape the way alien society is handled. It doesn't stop there, however. Our members can make their own weapons, ships, vehicles, and other miscelleneous gadgets to show off this time's innovation and growth! With so much room for creativity the world of Space Adventures will be as vast and mysterious as our own! So why not come down and join us in the stars? Plot It's been almost four years since the Evoknights obliterated the planet of Earth, forcing the few remaining humans into a strange alien world. Alliances have been made, enemies have emerged, and trouble is around every corner. Presently the Evoknights are gone; along with the main hub of life in the alien galaxy, Sigma. Even still, war is raging on two of the galaxy's most important planets; one emerged out of determination and the other out of greed. Thankfully, most of the remaining humans, numbering in the mere twenties, live safely on a space station. But how long will it be before the human race is dragged into another conflict because of their "freakish" powers? In Gertragia, a revolutionary civil war rages. The monarchy of the peaceful planet has been challenged by the people and now they fight each other for what they believe. Two royalties of different families. Prince Naito and Princess Jinx. Those who fought for Prince Naito, the next heir to the throne, fought fiercely in small numbers. Princess Jinx, an ancient ruler who just recently awoke from being frozen in time to combat a terrible sickness, has the backing of the main Gertragian military. After the sudden assassination of Prine Naito, the rebels became enraged, fighting for the only thing they have left; the want for revenge. Although there's only one heir left, the fate of Gertragia is still uncertain...__INDEX__ Space Adventures Category:Browse